cockatielfandomcom-20200215-history
Cockatiel body language
Have you ever wondered what you cockatiel was trying to tell you with her body language? Here is a list of the most common things she may be "saying" *Has crest all the way up = Usually means scared or surprised. It can also mean she is excited *Has crest is flattened against the head = Usually means she is angry, if she tries to bite or hiss at the same time, definitely angry. Sometimes sucks feathers in and looks skinny. *Suddenly stands really tall and "skinny" with crest raised= surprised/startled. *Bobs her head = in a recently weaned bird, it usually means she's hungry. In older birds, it might mean that they want attention or are trying to feed you as a sign of affection. *Holding wings away from chest slightly raised.= They usually do this when they're showing off and bragging. Usually accompanied by whistling and singing. Generally a male behavior *Panting while holding wings away from body= Bird is overheated. Provide a cooler environment immediately. A bath or shower helps too! *Bows head and keeps it down= She is asking to have her head scratched *Leans forward with wings held slightly out = Usually it means she wants to fly somewhere (often towards you) but isn't confident enough to take off. An un-clipped bird would usually fly without hesitation, you see this more often in pets with their wings clipped *Holds her wings outstretched all the way when standing on top of the cage/gym or your shoulder = Claiming territory, stating "this is all mine!" *Bird pecks or bangs beak on perch, table or you= similar to the point above. Mostly seen in male cockatiels. Don't challenge him by tapping finger in front of him unless you want a full scale confrontation! *Steps back and forth (dances) very quickly often chirping = bird is very eager. Often done inside the cage when the bird wants to come out. *She puts her beak on your finger before stepping on = this might look like she is going in for a bite, but she's actually just testing the your finger to make sure it's sturdy, or she's using it for balance while climbing on. *Grinding beak = content and relaxed. Often heard while bird is sleeping or resting *Sticks her chest or beak into your face = she wants to cuddle. *Turns her head sideways and tilts it up or down = looking at something above or below them *"Wags her tail" when you pet her back = this is more common with mature female birds. She is ready to breed, it might be a good idea to get her a mate, or she might start laying eggs on her own (unfertilized) *Closes eyes often with head turned back over shoulder = sleeping, often stands on one foot *Stays puffed up for long periods of time (often in cage or in corner) = Probably feeling sick, needs to see a vet *Yawns several times in a row = often done after preening, possibly readjusting her crop or "clearing her throat". Either way, it's normal. *Shakes head rapidly = if done while eating, it could mean that the food has a surprising taste, temperature, or moisture level. If done when listening to the sound, it could mean that it's a tad too loud or sharp or high-pitched, or just that it's an interesting sound. *Wipes or rubs head on back = it's a normal part of preening. Feel that part of their back, and your fingers will get very powdery. They're distributing that stuff to their head. *Stoops down low and often gets a bit puffy = this is a sign that your bird is about to go to the bathroom. (Very important to remember) *During a bath, gets very puffy and holds his wings out, shakes head etc. = she is enjoying her bath! *During a shower, she looks like she's falling asleep = again, she's enjoying herself! *Sticks her toe in nose, then sneezes = She is just scratching face, this is normal *Has slightly puffy face/ears when listening to something = bird likes what she's hearing! Will often learn to repeat these things *Raises both wings above back = Just stretching/exercising *Holds out one wing and one foot behind him = stretching